This invention relates to electrical connectors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,986, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The electrical connector disclosed includes a locking body with a plurality of cam levers. Each cam lever is independently rotatable to release and engage a conductor within the connector body. The conductors engaged within the connector body are conductors from a line side and a load side. Tools are not required to rotate the cam levers. Such an electrical connector is beneficial since the live leads are concealed within the connector if it is disconnected without turning power off in the circuit. Such an electrical connector is also beneficial since power to the light fixture may be disconnected without requiring an excessive amount of overhead effort. For certain applications, such as fluorescent light connections to the line power supply, the work can be extremely repetitive, and so it must be made as easy as possible, and may be accomplished by skilled or unskilled labor. An easy, inexpensive and fast means of making these connections is therefore needed.